Mirasa
Mirasa Brunhild Arc '(ミラサ, ''Mirasa) is the right-hand woman of Illya and is one of the Spriggan Kings of Darkway. She is Illya`s adopted daughter and one of her bodyguards. Appearance Mirasa is small in stature, covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. Bearing the face of a young girl, similar to her adoptive father people often believe they are related. They are related by blood but her real father abandoned her. She was made from blood and dna of her adoptive father, and then was brought to life by magic. When her armor is removed, she can be seen wearing black and red tights with a gold thread designs on them. When not wearing armor or the outfit underneath her armor when removed, she wears a tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket. When enraged, her eyes turn cold and steely like an arctic storm. She has been described as flat-chested much to the anger of Mirasa. Personality Mirasa is a cheerful girl who is respectful towards anybody but her enemies. Around Sinbad, she is always irritated as heck telling him off for wearing provocative clothing and daring to show off his body to the entire world and her father. Ja'far and Mirasa clash in terms of their personalities very badly. King IIIya`s adviser, she is the voice of reason for her King when he is sick or injured. When provoked or angered, Mirasa shows a whole different side to herself. She was willing to kill Sinbad for showing off his body to the whole world, her King, and Morgiana but she was stopped by her King. Another time this happened was when Ja`far said that her King was too violent causing Mirasa to go into a blind-empowering rage. Despite her shortcomings, Mirasa is a energetic member of the Spriggan Kings and she wishes for a world where everybody is happy and loved by their parents. History Mirasa was born in a Magi`s laboratory and sold into slavery at a young age. Eventually her birth father rescued her from slavery and she became a princess of Darkway. At the age of six, she started amassing strength and destroyed several operations that were selling Fanalis tribe members into slavery. Unfortunately, when word of Mirasa coming to destroy the operations was heard they killed all of the Fanalis members they had captured but one escaped and was rescued by Mirasa. Once her father learned of her mission, she helped Mirasa and the two destroyed many operations which were selling people into slavery. Eventually she earned the title of '''Protector of the Fanalis Tribe, and many people steered clear of selling Fanalis members in slavery for fear of invoking both the wrath of Darkway`s Princess Mirasa and King Illya. Eventually she became one of her father`s subordinates called the Spriggan Kings and joined their ranks. Since her childhood years, Mirasa has become more tame like a trained cat and has toned down her killing of other diplomats for unknown reasons. She joined the Spriggan Kings`s ranks at age 12. Plot Roar of Earth and Fire Arc Coming soon! Shield of the King Arc Coming soon! Past Regrets Arc Coming soon! Category:Household Member